1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the conversion of carbonaceous feedstock into synthesis gas. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a reforming apparatus for the conversion of carbonaceous feedstock to synthesis gas. Still more specifically, this disclosure relates to a high temperature, high efficiency reformer configured for production of synthesis gas from a reformer feedstock comprising at least one carbonaceous material.
2. Background of the Invention
Processes for the production of synthesis gas from carbonaceous materials utilize gasification of a feedstock comprising the carbonaceous materials in a so-called ‘reformer’ to produce a stream comprising synthesis gas (i.e. hydrogen and carbon monoxide; also known as ‘syngas’). The product synthesis gas generally also comprises amounts of carbon dioxide and methane, and may also comprise minor amounts of other components. Generation of synthesis gas is disclosed in numerous patents.
Synthesis gas produced via gasification of carbonaceous materials can be converted into other compounds in a so-called Fischer-Tropsch reaction. Fischer-Tropsch (FT) synthesis can be used to catalytically produce synthetic liquid fuels, alcohols or other oxidized compounds. FT synthesis occurs by the metal catalysis of an exothermic reaction of synthesis gas. Fischer-Tropsch (FT) technology can thus be utilized to convert synthesis gas to valuable products. Hydrocarbon liquid products of various Fischer-Tropsch processes are generally refined to produce a range of synthetic fuels, lubricants and waxes. Often, the Fischer-Tropsch process is performed in a slurry bubble column reactor (SBCR). The technology of converting synthesis gas originating from natural gas into valuable primarily liquid hydrocarbon products is referred to as Gas To Liquids (GTL) technology. When coal is the raw material for the syngas, the technology is commonly referred to as Coal-To-Liquids (CTL). Fischer-Tropsch technology is one of several conversion techniques included in the broader GTL/CTL technology. Desirably, the synthesis gas for subsequent production of valuable products via Fischer-Tropsch is produced from ‘green’ materials. For example, an environmentally-friendly system for the production of synthesis gas, which may subsequently be utilized to produce Fischer-Tropsch products, would desirably allow for the production of synthesis gas from carbonaceous materials, such as biomass, which may generally be considered waste materials
The catalyst used in the reactor, and to some extent the temperatures and pressures used, will determine what products can be obtained. Some Fischer-Tropsch processes are directed to the production of liquid hydrocarbons. Other Fischer-Tropsch processes are directed toward the production of alcohols. Depending on the subsequent downstream application for which the synthesis gas is produced, the reformer can be operated to provide synthesis gas having a desired molar ratio of hydrogen to carbon monoxide.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for the production of synthesis gas from carbonaceous materials. Such systems and methods should preferably enable the environmentally-friendly production of synthesis gas, for example, by allowing the use of sustainable and renewable feedstocks such as biomass, facilitating sequestration of carbon dioxide, and/or reducing the amount of waste material produced.